The present invention relates to a method for alleviating ischemic-reperfusion injury in a mammal which has suffered from a disease condition resulting from a deprivation of oxygen.
It is well-known that cell damage occurs in mammals which have been deprived of oxygen. Brain cell damage following a stroke or cardiac arrest is but one example of such cell damage.
In recent years, it has been determined that such cell damage most likely occurs during the recirculation period, that is, when blood is recirculated to a cell previously deprived of oxygen. See, for example, B. K. Siesjo, "Review-Cell Damage in the Brain: A Speculative Synthesis," Journal of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism, 1:155-185; 1981 Raven Press, New York.
The term "ischemic-reperfusion injury" refers to such damage, that is, damage which occurs during the recirculation period following oxygen deprivation. A treatment for alleviating such ischemic-reperfusion injury is highly desirable and much sought after.